Without Her
by goldenryo
Summary: Annabeth was dead. It was as simple as that. Without her, Percy is emotionless. His family tries to help him, but there is only so much they can do.
1. Chapter 1

Without Her: Chapter One

It was surreal. To be recovering from the battle without _her_ by his side. When he saw _her_ fall, his mind couldn't even process it. But when he did, he was so heartbroken and angry that the Earth split, all their foes falling into the fault to Tartarus. Gaea was forced back to sleep from the splitting headache it caused her.

After that, he was practically dead to the world. Life without _her_ wasn't even life at all. He barely ate and only when ordered to. It was like he had become a robot. He only ever spoke with everyone called a 'dead voice.' Even then it was no more than a monotone answer to a direct question.

So they did the only thing they could think to do. They sent him home. His mother was happy enough to see him. However, she was nervous. She didn't know how to deal with this person her son had turned into. Paul was even more at a loss. But he was determined to help because Percy meant a lot to his wife.

Percy spent a few weeks at home, showing no emotion before his mother had him start school before he got too far behind. Missing nearly an entire year probably wouldn't have helped his IQ. Luckily _she_ had thought of that and in their free time on the Argo Two, before _she_ died, had given him private tutoring and taught him more than needed to catch up.( Of course, then she said that it was what everyone was learning. The sneak.)_ She'd_ even given him this cool scanner invention that translated English to Ancient Greek and vice versa.

He had forgotten his mortal friends though. They seemed so insignificant now. They and the rest of the rest of the school were immensely confused when Percy arrived back at school with two people on either side of him

On one side was a girl with black hair wearing black and turquoise make-up and highlights in her dark hair. She wore black clothing including her skinny jeans that had chins in the pockets. Black combat foots and an icy blue stare completed the don't-mess-with-me-effect.

His other side was occupied by a pale, stereotypical Goth boy. All his attire was black; right down to his jeans to an array of leather bands and chains on his wrists. Raven-black hair nearly obstructed the boy's haunted obsidian eyes that appeared haunted, as if they could see into your very soul.

Percy himself was wearing a simple black shirt with dark skinny jeans. His hair was unkempt as ever, but still attained a handsome quality that had the girls swooning. His eyes, on the other hand , were dull, missing their usual glint of life and spirit. As the trio walked by, there were many stares and pondering faces. '_What happened to Percy Jackson?' _was on everyone's minds. After all, he had been gone for nearly an entire year and they wanted answers.

Classes were a blur. Everyone was of course bewildered by his apparent increased in intelligence. His shadows also seemed to be smart. Throughout the classes, not one of the three had spoken anything but answers to deliberate questions except to each other. At least the girl and boy did. Percy just sat there quietly, spacing out often. The teachers decided they would ask Paul about it during lunch. Of course, if he wouldn't talk, then they could always gossip among themselves and come up with some crazy explanation.

The two people next to him never left his side. The three of them looked like they might be related. Dark hair, Grecian tinged features, same accent-as though they weren't used to speaking English. From what they could figure, they had known Percy for a long time. However, no one knew their names yet. It turned out that their names weren't on the roster.

Then suddenly, it was lunch. Everyone was too nervous to approach the intimidating trio. Except Percy's old friends that is. His four friends Ally, Ben, Neal, and Alice all cautiously walked up to the table together. The girl on Percy's right spoke first and everyone in the cafeteria turned to hear what she would say. "How might we be of assistance to you?" She was obviously deliberately speaking deliberately to Ally and Alice.

Ignoring this, Neal answered instead. "We want to talk to Percy."

Immediately, both the girl and boy stiffened. "She was speaking to the young ladies. Not you." The boy replied testily. The girl turned her icy stare to him and sneered. "Besides, Percy won't talk to you. I doubt he even remembers who you are." Though a scarce amount of people actually heard it, there was an underlying sadness in her words. It was almost as if the same had happened to others she knew.

Just them, Mr. Blofis came up. No one had seen him walk over to them since they had their full attention on the strange group and their conversation. "Here's his meds. If you need the sedative, just come get me, I'll be in my office." He placed a few containers of yellow pill bottles on the lunch table. With a nod, he walked away to his own lunch, oblivious to the water he had poured on the grapevine. _What had happened that _the_ Percy Jackson needed _medicine_ and _sedatives_?_

"What was that about?" Ben asked foolishly, unaware of the verbal beating he was about to receive. The air seemed to crackle and shadows appeared to creep further.

"Did you just speak without permission _male_?" The girl asked dangerously. "If you did I would suggest you apologize because otherwise I don't care if you were Percy's friend. Even _Octavion_ wouldn't dare show that amount of disrespect.

Ben had no idea who this Octavion was. Instead of apologizing, he said something else. And that something else revealed a whole other side of Percy had never seen before. "Sorry! I didn't know you were a feminist!" He said with sarcastic hastiness. Of course, he had respect for females. His own mother was in the military and was a force to be reckoned with. However, he did believe males and females alike were equals. Not like this girl who seemed to believe men were dirt beneath her feet.

Unfortunately, even though they used to be friends, Percy did not appreciate his cousin addressed in that manner. He seemed to come out of his stupor. The audience blinked and by the time they opened their eyes, Percy had a hand around Ben's neck, his dead eyes glaring."Do not _ever_ disrespect my cousin again." He tightened his grip on Ben's throat, starting to make it hard for him to breathe.

Thalia sensed danger. Percy wasn't the same since he had lost Annabeth. For all she knew, he actually _would_ kill the boy. Furthermore, she had a feeling that the boy used to be a good friend of Percy. The Hunter looked pointedly at Nico, and then tipped her head at Percy.

Luckily, he got the message. "Percy, bro, I'm sure the dude was just kiddin', _right Ben_?" Nico laughed nervously. He knew what Percy was like when he was angry; especially if it was because his family and friends had been hurt. Although, now that he had thought about it, Ben seemed to be a friend of Percy's…agh! stupid ADHD!

While Nico's thoughts had gone off track, Percy loosened his grip on Ben slightly, so he could confirm his cousin's words. "Yeah, man. Just kidding. That's right. Always need a bit of humor in your life right?" Ben gulped nervously. His mind still reeled from having his best friend since freshman year have a hand around his throat. _What the hell had happened to him?!_

Percy's eyes narrowed. Ben shuddered. It seemed as if the pair of them were in limbo, each waiting for the other. Finally, Percy released his hold on Ben, leaving him to kneel over, gasping for breath. When he looked up, Percy was already seated, staring off into an unknown distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important AN: **I made a bunch of changes to the first chapter, so you might want to reread it. They aren't any plot changing ones, so if you don't, then don't worry. Be Happy.

Without Her: Chapter Two

After the incident in the cafeteria, Percy's friends had solemnly walked back to their table after telling the protective cousins that they would 'see them around.' Since then, the people in the hallways parted for the strange trio- or rather, parted to get away from them.

In The Teacher's Lounge:

Dr. Tomas POV

I, Dr. Tomas, have always been an inquisitive person. In fact, I spent a good five years as a reporter for the Town Talk, a local newspaper. Now, I taught 11th and 12th grade English along with running the school newspaper as an afterschool elective.

It was this reason that I found Paul Blofis such an intriguing being. The man used to be such a sensible fellow and now he was married to a woman with a 17 year old troubled son. He had even fought with the superintendent to get the kid into Goode. What I found even stranger was when Percy didn't come back after Winter Break. Paul just said that he would be home soon. He told us that for 6 months.

Summer came and went and Percy still wasn't in school. We teachers asked him about it and he said that Percy was home, but he had been having a hard time. Come to think of it, Paul never said _what_ exactly he was having a hard time with.

When the bell rang for lunch, I started to make my way in to the Teacher's Lounge. I was the second to last person there. Even though my class is the farthest, Paul is known for staying a bit later to talk to a student or help them if they need any. Maria Gonzales, Frank Hall, Misty Tate, Rachel Rodriguez, and Justin Montalvo were already there. We were the only teachers who regularly ate in the Lounge.

A quick glance at everyone's posture and I knew who they were waiting for. Heck, I was waiting for him. We all were practically on our toes watching the door he would come through. I knew he was probably putting this off as long as he could. When he did walk through the door, he looked tired, but we attacked him with questions. It was like kids after someone carrying candy.

He gave a wan smile and held his hands up to demonstrate his surrender. "I have a feeling about what you are going to ask. I'm not exactly the best person to explain this though. If you all you find the time to come over to my apartment this afternoon, my wife and Percy's cousins might tell you though."

I closed my mouth with a clack and saw the others do the same. Nodding, I said, "Then let's eat." The rest of our lunch break proceeded as normal. It wasn't until after that we heard the whispers in the hall on what had occurred in the cafeteria.

Rachel Rodriguez POV

It was the last period of the day. Normally I would be relieved that at last the school day was over, but not today. Not only would this be the first time I had 'Terrifying Trio'-as they had been dubbed after the spectacle in the cafeteria-in my class, but I would also be going over to the Blofis' to hear the whole story. Both situations were a mix of excitement and terror. Only, they weren't as cool as rollercoasters.

The class settled down after a minute or two of gossiping about only-God-knows-what. I noticed the Trio had found themselves seats in the back corner. My eye on them the entire time, I attempted to teach my lesson as normal. The girl looked bored out of her mind and kept sneaking looks at the other boy. He seemed to be a bit young to be in this class. In fact, he looked to be thirteen- and a skinny one at that.

However, I didn't mention it, sure that my questions would be answered soon enough. The last bell of the day rang, signaling the end of one terror, and the beginning of the next.

AN: There ya go, this story is officially off hiatus. I'll just have to work on three stories all at once. Not that anyone even reads Quietly Abused though. Oh well. Time for acknowledgements!

Annabeth Brady: Half way there. I have already started the next chapter. Better start that story! ;-)

Talia-Elizabeth: Thank you for bringing that up. I will show that later on in the story. Right now she is trying to be strong and supportive for her cousin.

Princess Of Flames: I hope I updated soon enough for you. If not, I will try harder next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Without Her: Chapter Three

Arriving at the Blofis' humble abode, the teachers were met with the homely smell of cooking and were welcomed with a half smile by Mrs. Sally Blofis herself. None of them had really met the wife of their language arts teacher. In fact, it came as a surprise to most of them when Paul avoided the secretaries' attempts to pair him up by saying he had a girlfriend. This led to weeks of rumors and overactive imaginations trying to figure out who the mystery woman was before someone actually bothered to _ask_.

In any case, she was even more kind and beautiful in person. She had dark circles under her weary eyes, but it just made her look more authentic and hard working. Sally, as she insisted they call her, invited the six of them to sit in the living room while she finished dinner.

"Thalia and Nico will be along shortly. They Rachel and Grover keep an eye on Percy in the afternoons so they have some time for themselves." She bustled around making sure they were comfortable. Finally sitting down, she fidgeted nervously.

Paul chose that moment to walk in with Thalia and Nico. Both looked as they had for school that day. The two cousins seemed to be in the middle of a private heated debate. As they entered the living room, the topic became apparent.

"There is no way you will ever be able to convince me that Green Day is better than La Vita è Bella. I am sorry but it is just not going to happen. Music is not what it used to be. Unfortunately, for you, your band is unable to produce quality music." The boy was insisting somberly.

His cousin was quick to defend her favorite band. "Oh, nu-uh. What you call music is just a bunch of chords on a guitar. And when there are vocals, it's not even in English. I doubt you would know good music if it became a ghost and tried to talk to you. Sometimes I think they are the only ones you listen to anymore." The girl called Thalia stood with her hands on her hips, daring him to argue with her.

He stayed quiet, glowering, but not quite brave enough to take another jab at her musical tastes. The teachers were glad to see this side to the kids. They were more like siblings really. Protective of each other and constantly bickering. Sounds about right.

Paul cleared his throat. This could get awkward.

A/N: There. I did it Annabeth Brady. Now pay up.

dogbiscuit1967: Thank you.

owlcity2013: I am glad you are excited. I figured that as my most reviewed story I had better take it off hiatus. To please the masses and all that.

Sorry it is so short, but I have been Super-Stressed lately.


	4. Chapter 4

Without Her: Chapter Four

The room quieted nearly instantly. The cousins bickered for a few more seconds before they realized everyone was waiting for them. They both blushed and tried their best to look indifferent to the situation.

Sally attempted a warm smile. "I assume you five are not just here for social purposes. Immediately, the others turned slightly somber and gave shake of their heads. Dr. Tomas spoke first.

"Mr. Jackson has not been himself lately. He has not been participating in class, and is…I do not know how else to put it. A shell of a person? Paul assures us you and these mysterious cousins of his will be able to put our inquiries to rest." Although he tried his best not to show it, Dr. Tomas was nervous. Said cousins has regained their dignity and had trained their narrowed eyes on him. It was enough to give one nightmares for weeks.

Mrs. Blofis' smile melted slightly. She nodded understandingly. "Of course you are worried about one of your students. However, Percy's case is a bit…complicatingly simple. Nico was actually there when it happened." She tuned a sympathetic gaze on Nico. "Neeks, be a dear and tell them what happened. You don't have to go too far into detail if you don't want to."

Nico swallowed. He too had lost that day. The quest had actually provided some time for Annabeth and Nico to form a bond. They had become good friends, but then she had died. Yet another person taken from him by Death.

"We were visiting relatives in Greece. It was kinda late, and the streets were dark. All of a sudden, this gang jumped us. It happened so fast there wasn't any time for us to react. The leader stabbed Annabeth through the stomach." Nico stopped, blinking back tears. "Perce got mad. Like, The Hulk mad. He killed the leader and some of the others. The rest fled." By now there was nothing he could do about the steady flow of salty water flowing from his eyes. "He held her until she died. I remember her last words: 'I love you with all my head and with all my heart.'"

Sally held out her arms and Nico fell into them, sobbing his heart out for his friend. Even the mortal-ified version of the story still invoked the same emotions. Hatred at 'the leader' and anguish for losing Annabeth. The teachers felt like intruders in the Blofis' home. Still, it was interesting that the very kid who had been glaring so scarily before, seemed like a child having a good cry.

Miss Misty Tate was the only one to notice the turmoil Thalia went through during the retelling of the obviously traumatic night. At first she was just solemn, as if it were just a sad tale she had heard before. Hearing the rage of her cousin brought a hint of a smile to her lips. Miss Tate figured this was due to sibling (cousin?) rivalry. They must have gotten into many arguments and fights.

However, as Nico retold Annabeth's last words, she could tell it had hit a sore spot. Tears streamed down Thalia's cheeks. Her gaze drifted across the room, but unlike Percy's had been earlier that day, her eyes were a mixture of pain and fondness. Miss Tate did not have long to wait to find out why.

Thalia looked up. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, like soot down a chimney in the rain. The rest of the company had realized Nico and Percy were not the only cousins suffering. "When Annabeth, Luke, and I were on the streets, Annie and I were really close. We would talk about our hopes and dreams. I would talk about finding love and getting married to a nice, rich, and powerful man. Annie always said she couldn't see herself like that."

She wiped a stray tear from her eye, covering her hand in black make-up. "I teased her that it was because of her intelligence. Her brain was bigger than her heart and therefore she was unable to love. I made sense at the time, for some unknown reason. But, we were wishing for such big things. Already we had to worry about where our next meal would come from." Thalia shook her head her head at her own foolishness.

Sighing, she looked up again from her oh-so-interesting shoes. "It's kinda ironic, isn't it? That she got the guy and I decided to remain a virgin forever?" Nico barked a laugh. His "yeah" was hoarse, but it was clear he found it genuinely amusing.

Sally felt the tension seep out of the room. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, she proceeded to tug Thalia onto the couch beside her. Nico looked slightly uncomfortable, but unwilling to give up the warm embrace of the only mother he remembered.

"Paul, be a dear and bring out the cookies. I know you have all had a long day at work." The teachers were slightly confused. Mrs. Blofis made it sound like cookies possessed some sort of healing powers. However, Nico and Thalia noticeably perked up at the mere mention of said cookies. Perhaps they did have powers after all.

When the 'powerful' cookies were finally brought out into the living room, it was obvious they were strange. In fact they were FOR THE GODS' SAKES, THEY WERE BLUE! Ahem. Not blue M&amp;Ms instead of chocolate chips. No. The very cookie dough was blue. Bright blue.

Both cousins inhaled the sweet smell of what they now thought of as home. They had teased Percy at first for his obsession with them. Then they had their first bite of the delicious cookies. From then on there was not one more comment about them except "Do you have any of your mom's cookies?" Nico and Thalia revered Sally as much as Percy had.

The other teachers were not much different. The atmosphere in the room was now more pleasant and comfortable. Miss Tate felt the need to continue inquiring as to what had happened to Percy. It _was_ what they had come to do, after all.

A/N- Next chapter will have this conversation continued. I might include Rachel and Grover watching Percy, but that will probably have to go in another chapter. Please remember to review!

A/N 2- I don't mean to boast, but I have Blood of Olympus. *squeel*


	5. Chapter 5

Without Her: Chapter Five

Miss Tate smiled warmly at Mrs. Blofis. The truth was, she used to have a bit of a crush on Paul. When she heard about his mysterious girlfriend, she was jealous. Finding out they were married elicited hatred from her. It was sometime between then and now that she realized she didn't even know the women's name. After a while of contemplating this, she decided she would give the other woman a chance.

"Percy and Annabeth were dating when this happened, right?" Miss Tate was slightly confused. Percy was only seventeen. That was much too young to have a serious relationship. At Goode, couples stayed together for a few months before breaking up with a whole bunch of drama. Although she questioned it, she couldn't help think Percy and Annabeth had been in love.

Sally brightened and smiled back. "Yes. They finally got together on Percy's sixteenth birthday. I had known they loved each other since Percy told me about the know-it-all girl he met at camp. His first words about her were: Ugh! I can't stand her! I knew that at the very least they would be the best of friends."

Nico was quick to jump into the conversation. "When I first met Perce and Annabeth, I would've sworn they were dating." He chuckled. That was four years ago. They didn't get together until the year before last.

Paul seemed to sense their hesitance to accept that the teengagers' love was serious enough for Percy to react this way. "I didn't believe it either, when Sally told me. But when I saw them together, it was clear they were meant to be a couple. I had the privilege of seeing their relationship evolve. If you saw the two of them together...the way they looked at each other...it was clear they were in love." His eyes took on a misty look of remembrance.

AN: I was looking through all the reviews for this story and realized I should probably assure you guys that I'm alive. **#reveiwpower**!

Annabeth-Brady: You promised! I want 'Cause it's Christmas. Now.

Guest: I would lend you my book, but I already did. I feel for you. I really do.

TheRagingRussian: I know this sounds sadistic, but I am glad I made you cry. That was kind of the point.

monkeybaby: thx

dogbiscuit1967: I strive to make it realistic.

I apologize for this chapter's lateness and shortness. Next chapter will be faster and longer. And include continued conversation + Rachel and Grover taking care of Percy + Percy POV. Most likely After I've wrapped up these stories, I have decided to complete stories before posting them. Not sure how that is going to work.


End file.
